motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story 3
''Toy Story 3 ''is a 2010 American computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Lee Unkrich. It is a sequel to the 1995 film Toy Story and 1999 sequel Toy Story 2. The film was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released on June 18, 2010. It was followed by a sequel, ''Toy Story 4'', on June 21, 2019. Plot Andy Davis is seventeen and hasn't played with his toys in years and is going to college in a few days. The remaining toys assume that they will be abandoned by Andy, but their leader, Woody, attempts to convince them otherwise. Andy and his sister Molly are given the choice of donating the toys to Sunnyside Daycare or storing them in the attic. Molly decides to donate her Barbie doll while Andy decides to take Woody with him to college and store the other toys away in the attic. However, Andy leaves the help Molly move the donation boxes downstairs, their mom arrives and, confusing the bags the toys are in for trash, takes the toys outside as the garbage man arrives. The toys become convinced that Andy threw them away and one of the toys, Jessie, suggests going to Sunnyside Daycare, ignoring protests from Woody. The toys hide in the donation boxes as Andy and Molly's mom takes them to Sunnyside Daycare. Upon arriving, the toys meet Lots-o-Huggin'-Bear, the leader of the toys at Sunnyside. Barbie becomes smitten with Lotso's assistant, Ken, and the toys instantly agree to stay, excited at the prospect of being played with for the first time in years. However, Woody disagrees and leaves the daycare to return to Andy's, but is picked up by a young girl named Bonnie Anderson and taken to her house. At the daycare, the toys discover the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room to be incredibly violent and destructive, damaging the toys while playing with them. Buzz leaves the room to ask Lotso that the toys be moved to the Butterfly Room, but Lotso's henchman, the large doll Big Baby, captures him and he is tied up. Lotso arrives and frees Buzz, agreeing that Buzz can be allowed in the Butterfly Room, but informs him that the other toys must stay in the Caterpillar Room. When Buzz refuses, Lotso has the other toys reset Buzz to "demo" mode, returning him to his space-ranger state. Buzz and the other toys lock Andy's toys away and Lotso informs them that if they survive in the Caterpillar Room, then they will be moved to the Butterfly Room. Bonnie's toys help Woody decipher the location of Andy's house. However, when he informs the toys that they can go to Sunnyside if Bonnie outgrows them, the toys tell Woody of Lotso's true nature. One of Bonnie's toys, Chuckles the Clown, reveals to Woody that he, Lotso and Big Baby belonged to a girl named Daisy until she lost them and replaced Lotso. The embittered Lotso took Chuckles and Big Baby to Sunnyside Daycare, where he took over the daycare. Chuckles, however, was taken to Bonnie's house. A horrified Woody then returns to the Daycare to free his friends. When Woody returns, a Chatter Telephone informs him of Lotso's security system and of a toy monkey that monitors the security system, as well as an escape route through the garbage chute. Woody reunites with the other toys and they set up an escape plan. Woody and Slinky Dog tie up the toy monkey and the toys manage to reset Buzz, but due to a mistake in the resetting progress, Buzz speaks in Spanish. The toys struggle to evade Lotso's security and make it to the garbage chute, but are cornered by Lotso, who had ordered Chatter Telephone beaten to get information out of him. Woody reveals Lotso's past to the other toys, and an enraged Lotso destroys Daisy's penchant, causing an enraged Big Baby to throw Lotso in the dumpster just as the garbage truck arrives. However, Lotso drags Woody in the dumpster as well, forcing the other toys to enter the dumpster as well, though Barbie stays with Ken. The toys are taken to the dump, where Buzz is reset to normal. The Pizza Planet aliens are taken away by a bulldozer, leaving the other toys to be knocked onto a conveyer belt. Woody and Buzz rescue Lotso from a shredding machine, but the group is moved off to an incinerator. Lotso abandons the group, leaving them to die, and the toys accept their fate in the incinerator. However, the Pizza Planet aliens rescue the toys using a claw. Lotso is strapped to a garbage truck while the other toys hitch a ride an a different garbage truck that takes them back to Andy's neighborhood. Woody joins the other toys in the Attic box, but writes Bonnie's street address on the box. Andy assumes his mother wrote it and takes the box to Bonnie's house, where he gives away all the toys to her. Andy then leaves to college while the toys remain with Bonnie. At Sunnyside, Barbie and Ken take over and allow the toys to be able to move to the Caterpillar and Butterfly Room at will. Cast *Tom Hanks as Woody Pride, a cowboy doll and the leader of Andy's toys. *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger action figure and Woody's best friend. *Joan Cusack as Jessie, a cowgirl doll and Buzz's girlfriend. *Ned Beatty as Lots-o-Huggin'-Bear, a stuffed bear and the ruler of Sunnyside Daycare. *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head, one of Andy's toys. *Michael Keaton as Ken, a toy doll and Lotso's second-in-command. *Wallace Shawn as Rex, a toy Tyrannosaurus rex. *John Ratzenberger as Hamm, a piggie bank. *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Potato Head's wife. *John Morris as Andy Davis, a teenage boy. *Jodi Benson as Barbie, a toy doll. *Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson, a young girl. *Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom. *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog, a slinky toy. *Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone, a toy telephone. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Comedy films Category:Sequels Category:Computer-animated films Category:Adventure films Category:G-rated films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2010 films Category:2010s films